mytheropterafandomcom-20200214-history
Bastet
Personality/Behavior Of all of the “civilized” races of Mytheroptera, the Bastet have been said to have the perfect balance between the logical mind and more animal instincts. While a Satyr may have blatant disregard for social taboo’s or inhibitions as a conscious choice in lifestyle, a Bastet does so simply because it is what they are. If they are hungry, they hunt…if they are tired they sleep…and if they find someone appealing they will make no secret of their intentions. Bastet tend to be blatantly honest about everything they think or feel regardless of how it offends or confuses others although some may find this to be a welcomed change of pace. They honestly don’t understand why anyone wouldn’t be true to themselves and others around them, which they see as unproductive in the grand scheme of things. Why spend years yearning for the touch of your secret crush when you could just go right up and take him? Despite their predatory natures they are surprisingly open and friendly with new people, always willing to trust a new face unless given significant reason not to. Description/Biology Bastet resemble anthropomorphic cats, the size and appearance of which vary greatly between Bastet family lineages, anywhere from 3 feet tall and built more for speed and agility to more muscular and powerful forms standing up to 6 feet tall. Patterns and markings on their fur also vary greatly between them and their faces are surprisingly humanoid in form with only a slight protruding muzzle. Despite having full body fur, all still have full heads of hair like other humanoid mammals. Climate/Terrain Southern Grasslands and Plains Territories The Bastet are found in the less brutal areas of the Plains Of the Sun but originated in the region known as the “Wild Lands” just south of the Gold Mountains. However its believed that they are also quite numerous in the uncharted jungle wilderness further south along with other humanoid beast races. Society Bastet live a traditional tribal existence, in a village settlement usually near a ready source of water which is vital in their arid climate. They’re a hunter/gatherer based culture having yet to master subsistence farming but do engage in trade with neighboring societies; normally rare herbs, animal pelts and handmade wares. All is not peaceful however; having a long running rivalry with the Sauran nomads that share their region of the Wild Lands and Bastet warriors are trained from birth to defend their people against the “cold ones”. Species Relations To judge a single individual by the actions or reputation of their culture or species is against the moral code of the Bastet, as such they treat every individual they meet unbiased and openly always willing to give someone a chance even if their people have wronged them countless times in the past. Sadly the same can’t be said for many other more “civilized” societies, especially in the upper class that still see the Bastet as little more than beasts with above average intelligence. Not surprisingly though any Bastet who have met up with the Satyr’s have immediately been drawn to their raw animal magnetism and wild natures. They do however hold serious distrust of Sauran's as well as the Gold Dwarves to the west who see them as a little more than exotic pets waiting to be captured and sold at auction. Gender Relations/Roles In Bastet society, all are expected to perform the same duties although ones role is normally determined more by size and capability. The smaller, faster members of the tribe make up the hunting packs that move in tightly knit units to stalk and hunt prey. The larger more powerfully built members make up the warrior cast trained to defend their people and to perform labor requiring more physical strength. Love/Courtship While for the most part Bastet appear to be “gender blind” in the way they relate to one another, it is in fact the norm for the female to instigate the first advances in a relationship, usually seeking out only the most powerful and virile males to be the future father of their children. Of course the concept of “powerful” may differ greatly between females who may focus more on speed and dexterity over physical strength. In the event that two or more women have eyes for the same male, they will either fight for the right to court him or if relations are good enough and they agree that his seed is worth it, will decide to share him through a polygamistic relationship. A binding “marriage” is unknown in their culture, the closest thing being lifelong romances that remain open for either participant to have fun with other partners. Females often find it amusing and fascinating how males of other races attempt to pursue them while male Bastet are confused by the “shyness” of their females. Sex Both males and females are sexually active on a regular basis but females will go through a period of heat once month in an opposing pattern to the menstrual cycles in which their desire for sexual contact becomes much more intense. As per their feline natures, Bastet are very affectionate and sensual lovers, becoming so overly engrossed in their passionate display that little can distract them from completing their task. In the traditional “method” of their culture, the female will instigate intercourse, mounting the male and tiring herself out before the male takes control and finishes her off. However in the changing times and cultural diffusion, new mindsets, techniques and sexual concepts have become a bit more common. There is indeed a strange mindset in the way a male perceives his own manhood and virility…he will refuse to surrender or back down to any conflict or enemy in battle, however only the tender hand of the woman he loves will break his resolve in a willing display of submission, bearing his most vulnerable side to her. Homosexuality as an official sexual orientation is highly uncommon; however it is perfectly normal for young males and females to explore with each other to learn about their bodies and desires. Strong “semi-romantic” bonds are prided among the warrior cast especially, since one will fight harder to protect another that he loves. Birthrights : ::: Heightened Senses: Like true wild cats, all Bastet have a highly tuned sense of sight, smell, taste, hearing and touch. They also have a limited “6th sense” that allows them to sense danger nearby. This can also be a drawback at times, being much more sensitive to stimuli that could overwhelm their senses such as bright flashes of light or loud sounds. ::: ::: '''Eye of the Beast: '''When a Bastet locks eyes with another who’s will is weaker than their own, they can project an intimidating force freezing them in their place like a mouse in the sights of a housecat. In this state their reflexes and reaction times are lowered and are normally more willing to assist the Bastet. Favored Class Warriors, Brawlers, Soldiers and Rangers are the most common classes among the Bastet and traditional faith healers and tribal shamans skilled in Magic are also commonplace. Bastet that have traveled abroad and have become assimilated into other cultures could potentially also be drawn to either Rogue or Troubadour classes making use of their incredible agility and reflexes. Combat Bastet are vicious on the battlefield, moving with incredible speed and skill, striking quick and hard. Most wield traditional weaponry such as spears, daggers and swords carved from animal bone and wood but no weapon suits the Bastet better than tooth and claw.